


Bread

by Rosewritingparlor



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Iori doesn't want to lose to Tenn, Like really likes bread, M/M, Riku really likes bread, Tenn thinks he's better than Iori, They both lose to Touma, Touma loves Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewritingparlor/pseuds/Rosewritingparlor
Summary: Iori and Tenn fight over who knows Riku best, but what happens when Touma throws himself into the mix?Sequal to Endless by AuroraCass but can be also read aloneEndless: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603511/chapters/51512236
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Nanase Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Bread

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and an idea I had. Also, I'm blaming Danni for making me fall in love with Touma/Riku. It wasn't suppose to happen like this, but here we are lads.

It was the most peculiar situation the centre of IDOLiSH7 could find himself in. ZOOL, TRIGGER and Re:Vale all had crashed the dorms of the 7 person idol group. It was chaos in one room, and Riku hated every second of it, well, most of it. Riku was sitting next to Touma on the couch with his face buried in his hands as he listened his twin, and Iori fight over him.

“AT LEAST I DIDN’T ABANDON NANASE-SAN!” Iori shouted at the TRIGGER centre.

“And how does that prove you know him better?” Tenn spat at the young idol. 

“Cause I know how that would have affected him,” Iori growls.

“You don’t know the reasons to me leaving the Nanase family,” Tenn glared. 

“Well I know Nanase-san loves warm milk and honey cause it soothes his throat!”

  
“I know my brother loves getting head pats”

“His favourite colour is red!”   
  


“His favourite food is OmuRice!”

The two idols glared each other down. 

“Why are they fighting again?” Gaku asked with a sigh.

“Iorin thinks he knows Rikkun better than TenTen” Tamaki said shoveling pudding into his mouth.

“Riku likes bread” A voice called out. Everyone's heads whipped around to the sound of the voice. Touma sat there with a grin on his face. “Riku loves sweet bread, and stuffed toys. He also loves the sound of my voice.” 

Riku looked to Touma, unsure of letting him continue or shutting him up.

“Don’t get so full of yourself,” Tenn said glaring down at the ZOOL centre.

“What do you mean? I’m just stating the truth,” The smug grin doesn’t leave his face.

“Nanase-san, tell me he’s lying,” Iori turned his gaze to his centre.

“He’s telling the truth,” Riku mumbles.

“WHAT?” The entire room cried out. Only then did they notice that during the bickering, Rikus hand was holding Toumas 

“Riku, what’s going on?” A horrified look on Tenns face.

“Now now Touma, what are you not telling us?” Haruka asked leaning against the wall. 

“I’m dating the centre of IDOLiSH7, Nanase Riku,” Touma grinned as he slipped his arm around Rikus shoulders. Once again, the room was in an uproar of questions and confused screaming.

“Don’t you dare hurt Riku!” Tenn stormed over to Touma and Riku. The TRIGGER centre glared down at Touma. “Riku, how long have you been dating? Why didn’t you tell me? I don’t approve of this at all!” 

“It’s only been about a week Tenn-nii, and I was scared you were going to get mad at me.” Riku gave a sheepish look to his brother.

“You guys can stop arguing now. I can say, the thing Riku loves the most is my kisses” Touma said grinning from ear to ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> I essentially wrote this in my head at work. I hope you enjoyed my shitposting lol.


End file.
